


Pink... WHAT?!?

by panna_acida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pitey boy... what are you doing?" Asked Wade looking at the boy in front of him. "Not that I don't enjoy the view, but it's quiet unusual for you to start something like this." Pointed at the unbuttoned pants loose on the boy hips, and the shirt half way rolled on his torso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink... WHAT?!?

"Pitey boy... what are you doing?" Asked Wade looking at the boy in front of him. "Not that I don't enjoy the view, but it's quiet unusual for you to start something like this." Pointed at the unbuttoned pants loose on the boy hips, and the shirt half way rolled on his torso. Making his eyes roam over the exposed delicious skin. Remaining in silence for few second before raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Wait a sec" Said straighting his body from the crunched position on the couch, just to stop the other boy hand. "Are you ok? Are you drugged? Are you drunk? Are you..." started to ask in an hurried and worried voice.

"Wade" answered in a light tone Peter, freeing his hand so to finally remove his shirts. "Shut up" said throwing the shirt behind him. "I'm ok” continued “no drug, no alcohol, nothing strange in my body. And yes it's me. The one that live with you, in this boring..." And Peter rolled his hips. "Boring" pointed again repeating the same action. This time sparkling a reaction, in the form of a low moan, that slipped out from the slightly parted lips of the merc. "Boring universe". Ended raising his body from the seated position on top of Wade leg, just to let his pants slid down, and fall on the floor with a little smirk on his lips at the hungry look that received from the other.

"If you say so" whispered the merc, with a small smile admiring, the boy over him. The smut skin, the flush on his cheeks, the brown trail of pubic hair that vanished under the waist band of the red boxer. "Uh, uh... yummy!" Commented Wade, receiving only a low grumble, followed by a more firm and less clothed roll of hips. “Oh fuck”. Moaned more open, letting his eyes close shut, before moving his hand on the firm round body that loved so much.  
After few minute of silence, Wade squeezed Peter ass a little receiving a soft hum in response. “Sweetums, can I ask you something?” Started the merc, groping in a firm hold the ass cheeks, and slipping after a few moment a finger in the middle, just to rub it on that sweet hole.

“Uhm?” blinked Peter opening his eyes just to look at the man under him. “You never asked for permission before, just talk”. Growled impatient for the interruption, and starting to rock back.

“Why all this?”

“You already asked Wade" Answered Peter, ending forward just to shove his hand between the cushion of the couch, where the lube rolled two days before. 

“Yes but it’s strange because it’s always me. I'm the one that start everything and now… wait... I forgot some anniversary? Because if so I’m sorry, but you know how my memory is really fucked up and…”

“Wade shut up” said Peter, going to bite the merc neck receiving a low huff as an answer, followed only by silence and heavy panting. Oh yeah, mission shut Wade Wilson: complete success. And with a little smirk on his face Peter continued nibbling at the man neck till his hand touched a bottle.  
“AH” shouted, retrieving the lube before passing the bottle to the merc. “Now work” declared moving away to pull his boxer away.

When the bottle landed on his lap, the merc blinked in confusion. But after seeing Peter move away to remove his boxer, in the merc head switched a button. With few quick move Wade removed his loose pants and his Hello Kitty printed slip, falling back on the old leather couch.

“Nice underwear” commented Peter smiling, seeing the pink brief.

“I was feeling fabulous this morning, so Hello Kitty was the best choice”. Shrugged Wade, opening his arms just to make room for Peter.

“You are always fabulous”. Commented the boy, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, before moving and going to put his legs at the side of the merc body standing on his knees. “Now that we stated the obvious, would you like to start or I need to… AH!” And Peter words were cut of when a lubed finger entered his hole.

“You talk too much”

“Look who’s tal…mh… king”. Breathed out Peter, slowly slipping on the couch till his chest touched Wade nose.

“Ooooh what we have here?” Chirped happy the merc, licking his cracked lips. “look at such a cute pink nipple, maybe we can play a little…. mh? Yes? Yes.” continued to Wade, before going to lap at the pink button, and starting to suck.  
Receiving in answer a low moan and a shudder from the boy in top of him. “He like it! Hell yeah!!!” mumbled, before moving and starting to leave a trail of wet little kiss all over Peter chest, before going to work on the other nipple. Giving the same treatment at the other one.

“Wade” Breathed in a low moan Peter, rocking back on the finger inside him. “More” demanded the boy, going to punt his hand on the merc shoulder just to have better hold. But more then that, Peter wanted only touch Wade, so that was only a plus in the package.

And like he asked, because Wade was a good boyfriend, added a second finger starting to scissor them in Peter body, in slow motion. “Baby boy” started the merc not stopping his work “what is this pink powder?” Asked when some glittery and pink powder fell on him from Peter hair.

“Mh?” breathed out the boy, opening the eyes, just to move them on the glittery substance on the merc face. “Maybe the shit that the villain of the day, sprayed all over the Avengers…?” said scrunching his nose, before moving one hand on Wade face just to brush the man face. “I thought I cleaned it all” continued the boy without stopping, from riding Wade finger.

“Pitey?”

“Yes Wade?”

p>“You are already hard…”

“problem?”

“Not at all but… I think I know what this pink powder is…”

“good for you” stated Peter, panting heavenly in the merc ear “now back to work”.

“but I never stopped” declared the merc, slowing down his finger work.

“Your… your finger…” Peter stopped few second breathing hard, and nuzzling Wade neck. “add another one... NOW!”.

“Bossy…. I like it!” chirped Wade with a big smile on his face nibbling at the boy neck, and adding the third finger like requested. Stroking, scissoring and moving his finger in and out, obtaining a deep moan, and the boy going mellow in his arms, actually falling with all his weight on Wade body.  
“Ohohoh”. Commented the merc at the reaction, moving a little on the couch, without letting his finger slip from Peter body, resting his head on the armrest. “Nice view” commented with a smile before a light punch landed on his arm.  
After few second of silence, way too much in Wade world, the merc opened again his mouth. “I think it’s time to move on the next part baby boy. Don’t you think?” asked without waiting an answer, and removing with a wet pop his finger from Peter body.

A low and a deep breath, Peter eyes opening in slow motion and blink just when something tick and much bigger then the finger brushed his hole starting to push inside in a slow way. But with a wicked smile forming on his lips, Peter put his hands back on the merc shoulder before pushing down in one fluid motion.

“Wha… oooooh”. A low moan escaped Wade lips, caused by the sudden move and the unexpected heat engulfing his cock. “Baby boy” Started the man breathing heavily “I think you are going way too fast… not that I don’t like it but…”. And Peter started to move without warning, silencing Wade definitely, filling like that the room with only the sound of skin slapping against skin, wet squelch soft moan and heavy grunt.  
In that Wade hand started to roam over the exposed body over him. Tracing the back, moving on the front over the smooth skin just to stop on the hips and help the other boy in his movement. “Oh baby boy” Breathed out after few minute of silence. “You need to be covered in sex pollen more often” ended with a grunt, loosing his rhythm letting Peter take control.

“Pollen?” Was the only coherent word out of Peter lips, before falling on Wade, still rocking his hips in a frantic pace.

“Never mind… never mind” breathed out the merc, trying to push aside that little detail.

“Wade…”

“Me too” grunted Wade in answer. Speeding up is rhythm just to match Peters one, and after few second the boy clenched painfully around Wade dick coming. Falling on the merc under him breathing heavily, but followed by Wade after only few thrust and a guttural moan.

And silence fell on them, both of guys regain their steady breath.

“Wade what the hell is this sex pollen?” Asked Peter without moving from his position on top of the merc, with the said merc spent up dick still in his ass.

“Eeeeew… let’s go to take a shower baby boy, you are sweaty, I’m sweaty… and we don’t want to let this dry on us, right? Yeah, right.” And like that Wade took Peter in his arms, and rose from the couch, starting to march toward the bathroom.

“Wade put me down, NOW!” roared Peter starting to move in Wade strong hold “It’s leaking and it’s disgusting…”

“That’s why shower baby boy, so I can clean you all…” interrupted Wade, suggesting with a smirk.

Sighing Peter crossed his arm over his body, stopping all his movement. “Ok, never mind… I think I know what it is and nope… but…”

“No more but, now shower time!” Ended the merc kicking the bathroom door open with a foot, singing happy.

**Author's Note:**

> not betad, and sorry for all the possible grammatical error/horror, also this is my first smut fic... so sorry...


End file.
